FateStay Night Last Episode Before, 1
by Craxuan
Summary: This tells one year after the end of the Holy Grail War, a story where Emiya Shirou finds himself unexpectedly attending the best band live of his life. If you know the visual novel Kira Kira, and have been through Curtain Call, you'll recognize this.


**Fate/Stay Night/Last Episode Before :**

**Author's Note: I highly recommend to acquire the visual novel Kira Kira and Kira Kira Curtain Call, for those who are interested in music. Easily downloadable by torrent or ddl through Hongfire or Fakku. **

**They call themselves punk rock, but they suck since they don't sound like one, hyaha!** ~Emiya Shirou

**This is a story, a story he'll never forget. Let's go!**

Emiya Shirou has never forgotten her. That golden hair. That unwavering eyes. That proud voice. And, a sword. Always a sword held firmly before her figure.

Ten years had passed by in a blink of an eye. The world he lived in was peaceful, but so was the world he cannot reach. Just as she had travelled down her path without further regrets, he was determined to live his life helping - No, saving people's lives whenever he can. And so he started to walk outside more often than he would stay in his home after graduation. Travelling around Japan during weekends became a regular habit, despite all that protests (And sometimes, violence) from his beloved Taiga Sensei it was something he cannot stop. He figured that he would travel the world one day to fulfill his ideal too.

Thanks to her, he finally managed to distinguish between helping and saving people's lives. Because of that, he had finally saved himself from his past, too. Well, as expected of Rin she had absolutely no confidence in him in this particular subject since his life style hadn't changed in the slightest, and that part he knew was true. He was still lending a hand to anyone who came for his assistance. He didn't mind that his efforts sometimes came unrewarded. He was still cooking for that lazy tiger and that freeloading (Five times a week), wicked genius magus like he was born for nothing else but this.

Even so, he felt happy. Yes, this was the sole difference before and after the first night they met. The night when white moon illuminated her armor cladded figure.

Happy. He was no longer empty. No longer helping others desperately for the sake of his sins. No longer killing his own heart to compensate for a burden he never needed to shoulder. Well, shouldered he did, but instead of blood and fire, it was their wish to live he carried on, and he shall live his best too, for the sake of those that can no longer do so. And even if he did feel depressed, Sakura's smile would always heal them. It had never failed before, and it would not fail yet. That is what he believes.

Well, there was also that one little incident...

One day, one year after his meeting with her, he went to a band live in Japan. It was another one of those short but meaningful trips he take around Japan by car. Where it was, he no longer remembered. He only knew that for the weirdest of reasons he somehow got dragged into a live house. He didn't even know of such an event, merely curious about the commotion and ruckus that was gathering noise in front of the building. A redhead teenager suddenly crashed out of the front door with a loud bang, obviously nervous, but his eyes were fully charged with excitement beyond control. That boy startled Shirou and he took a step back, almost squinting and surprised by his own reaction. He couldn't figure out why he was so taken aback. Well obviously the redhead wasn't exactly the most polite of people, scaring off a few girls screaming 'Kya! Call the police!', and that suspiciously lame logo " Super RN'RS " didn't help his impression by the slightest. Still, why did he squint his eyes then?

_Oh, _Shirou suddenly realized for once in a lifetime being the numbskull he is._ I get it, he looked like the sun._

Before Shirou himself noticed the redhead suddenly turned towards his direction and glared directly into his eyes. It burned with such intensity that it stunned Shirou as if trapped by encircling fire. The boy began to walk and before long stood right in front of him, then spoke provokingly, "What the hell are you looking at?"

_Wow. _Shirou quickly snapped out of his trance and reflexively answered exactly what he thought about the boy. Despite being slightly shorter, the boy gave of a presence strong enough to fill the impossible gap.

"Ah, sorry, I just thought that you looked like the sun for a moment there, eh... Ah. What am I saying? Sorry to disturb you, I'll be taking my leave now..." He began to walk away, or at least tried to, before he felt a hand gripping his shoulder. He turned back to see that it was the boy who had stopped him. Unexpectedly, the redhead began to grin.

"You got that right buddy! I, Honda Souta and my band Super Rock N Rollers will become the hottest band in the world! I'll shine so bright you can't even open your eyes! I'll become the sun and all of you shitheads are going to look at me and remember my name forever!" After that shameless declaration he started to laugh loudly, completely oblivious to the shocked crowd and one completely frozen Emiya Shirou. He doubted that not even Rin could react appropriately after something like this.

"...Er..." Shirou tried to speak, but wasn't given a chance to. He suddenly find himself being pushed towards the front door against his will and tried to struggle.

"You came to watch our live show right? Well even if it isn't just get in there and wait, you definitely need to see how awesome we are! It's not just my band that's performing; Murakami-san's Happy Cycle Mania, the legendary Star Generation and Original Second Literature Club... But my band is the best! They're just warming out the fans for us, ahaha!" The brat shoved him on like a bulldozer without the slightest notice of his discomfort. He was debating whether to be angry, but then he saw Souta's face. He realized that the boy truly believed that this live would be the best thing ever, and thought that Shirou felt the same. This boy was probably the most honest guy he had ever met yet. All of his actions are directly an expression of his feelings.

Shirou felt the need to ask. "What are you guys performing?"

Souta looked at him with disgust and answered impatiently, "What, you came and you didn't even know what we're doing? Of course it's rock, dammit! Punk rock, you hear that?" _I was a passerby on the street until you pushed me in here, so how should I know?_ Shirou decided that he would keep his opinions to himself, even though the idea of leaving was very appealing. But since he's inside already, he might as well take a look and enjoy. _Funny, _he smiled to himself bitterly, _I actually came here to enjoy._

It wasn't the only reason he decided to stay. Above all, he was interested to see what kind of music this cheeky brat could play. It wasn't himself to think badly of others, but for just a second he felt like he would laugh seeing the boy fail, after all that undeserved trouble. _That's weird, _Shirou thought to himself, _This isn't me. I'm feeling all tingly and funny just being here in this crowd of performers._

There were quite a number of people already inside, but he noticed that most of them are performers, with the others being technicians or organisers. There was not a single person he could identify as a fan, that means that he was the first one to come in, he wasn't even a supporter, he didn't even have a ticket! He felt that he should at least buy one, and Shirou picked out the closest person to him and did just then he felt out of place, totally uncomfortable with people working hard around him while he just stood there doing nothing. Two minutes later, Shirou was doing hard labor moving heavy equipments around and setting up props for the show. His heart finally settled down. He almost forgot that he was there to watch a live, when a high-pitched scream pierced the heavens "I DON'T WANNAAAAAAAAAA!" woke him up from his work. Actually, everyone else too stopped their work at hand and watch three unbelievably gorgeous ladies laughing bright as angels (_I see the devil within, I see!_ so whispered Shirou, after his experience dealing with Rin) dragging a hysterical looking salaryman into the dressing room with a girl's uniform. Silence reigned, interrupted slightly by the redhead and his friends with similarly shocked expressions.

"..."

Later, work finally resumed when people began pouring in from the entrance, muffling the occasional yelps and screams of a man who sounded very suspiciously like he was being raped. It wasn't too far an imagination, considering the women were so pretty... Shirou suddenly had a vision of her glaring down from the heavens and quickly dispersed the thought, less holy light slashing down from the top and scattering the floor with his body parts. Finally remembering that he was supposed to watch the live, he dismissed himself from the workers with a chorus of thanks and question marks. Shirou took a spot at the center of the crowd near the stage for a better overall view, but he would later regret not standing as further away as possible from the stage. He could see that the redhead and his band were tuning their instruments and testing out the speakers. Apparently, they would be the first band to go.

_And there he says that the other bands were warming up just for him. How could that be if he's the first?_ An irrational anger sprouted on top of his head before disappearing as quickly as it came. Shirou looked at his own hands and found them shivering. What has gotten into him? What is this feeling he cannot rid?

Shirou looked forwards. He suddenly noticed a very cute looking girl performer and thought it was strange, since he hadn't seen her before. But that face, that outfit, Shirou thinks that he saw it before somewhere, that girl looks just like that salaryman -

"What? Don't look at me!"

Shirou turned his head away immediately even though the anguished statement wasn't meant for him. He could feel a strong blush and disgust welling up on his face and couldn't decide on his emotions. _I actually thought a guy looked cute! No! But... he did look really cute as a drag... NONONO!_

Well, it's not as if the salaryman was enjoying it. In fact, he looked as if he wanted to die right there and then as the ladies before, now dressed in similar performers' outfits teased about 'Shikako-chan's' eternal youth. If he wasn't such a caring person he would've felt funny, now he simply felt infinite sympathy and pain for that poor guy. Surprisingly everyone else was taking in the sight pretty well. Right there right then Shirou felt as if he and the poor guy was the only sane people in this insane world, which true men in their right minds would dress as a girl? Who!

Still, it was a heartwarming scene. Obviously the pink-haired girl was in a relationship with the salaryman, and despite their continuous bickering he could see that they loved each other deeply. The other two ladies must be close friends with them as well. Before he saw Souta raged so fiercely about his competition with the other bands that he thought their relationship must be pretty bad, but of course it was wrong. Every individual standing there was a different person from another, and even the band they're in are like oil to water when compared with each other. And yet, he could pratically see a solid, visible bond locking them together as firm as iron. Stronger than his projected weapons. As beautiful as Excalibur. Probably as eternal as a human life could ever be.

Tears begin to well in his eyes. He cannot understand his feelings, he was so confused. Why is he crying? It made no sense, he thought he had no regrets any longer, so what is this? What the HELL is this? Is it because he had lost too much? The path he had chosen was so hard, so thorny, he couldn't help but die a little every time he moved forwards. True, his family, his friends will always be there for him, but that most important person wasn't here. The one thing his heart held the most wasn't here. Should he have kept her here with him, after all? Even if it's against her will...

He looked up again at the stage, at the people who stood there. Maybe his answer is there. No, he already knew the answer long time ago, but he needed to know. He needed to be sure. He needed to see proof not from himself, but from others. He was so afraid that he might be wrong, so afraid...

He pushed forwards until he can no longer go further, and held on to every word.

The pink haired girl chided a tall performer, complete with his peacock tails and white uniform. Yes, peacock tails. Surprisingly the image fits well.

"It's something you told us long ago, what was it? Come on, don't you remember?"

The man's face was as blank as paper. He couldn't remember. No, he still remembers, but he forgets. Time does that to everyone. Killing away your feelings. Scratching off reason. Soon, you find yourself doing something so hollow it hurts.

The graceful lady among the three starts up as well, "He couldn't have forgotten that. Come on now, it's that. You, know, that."

But he doesn't, dear. He doesn't remember. It feels so hard. It feels so hard he, I, can't even move.

The last one pulled a memory from the past so that the tall performer could remember. What was his name they're calling again? Oh, right, Murakami...

"Ooh! Me! Me! Murakami-sensei, pick me! I know the answer!"

My word, is he that lost? Even I could remember my own reasons to fight... Eh? What... what was her name again?

The drag queen sighed heavily as he looked in amazement at his friend, "Everyone else has already remembered it, but you still don't know?... Then, allow me." He called on the last lady. "Yes, Isurugi-kun?"

My reason to fight, it was to be proud of the path I have chosen... No. Even if the path I've chosen ends for naught, but if this is the path I believed in, then why not? Why not be proud and walk till the end? But still... This... wasn't... my reason...

"Murakami-sensei! In short, what is Rock music?"

He looked like he was grant a god's revelation and smiled brightly. He smiled so well. Ah, yes, she said that she is the happiest when everyone else is happy, but of course he knew that wasn't true. He was a living example he had to face everyday. That's why, I... wanted to make her happy. To be happy for herself, not just for others.

DAMMIT! WHAT IS HER NAME, EMIYA SHIROU! WHAT IS HER NAME?

"I see, I see! That's what you meant! Silly me, how could I ever forget that!" This time Murakami's voice echoed, a result of him turning on the mike. Looks like he had found his answer, and yet I, still could not remember.

"That's right, there's no way you would forget about it, Murakami-kun!" An innocent smile. Everyone who knew about it wore such a smile on their faces as if it was their biggest treasure of the world. Yeah, I wanted to see her smile, too... I wanted to see you smile,

Murakami rumbled on, truly complete in spirit and soul, "Ah , most of you don't know about this, so listen to me carefully. The most wonderful thing in this world is rock 'n' roll. But the true spirit of rock is..."

Yeah, I wanted to see you smile, Sa...

Murakami shouted with all his might, his strength, his heart.

"Passionate hearts!"

"Sa...ber." Emiya Shirou whispered. The fog in his heart and mind was finally lifted away. Yes, the girl he had loved so much, the reason he fought so hard was,

"Saber!" Admist the roaring crowds, he answered Murakami in his own way. As Emiya Shirou smiled, laughed, cried, jumped, danced, screamed absolutely fucking everything as the bands began their performance, that one helluva show of life...

_Fuck. I love you, Saber._


End file.
